


The Perks of Having a God on Your Side

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (and by that I mean its set in Marvel but there are Sherlock infulences), Crossover, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, The Other Holmes - Freeform, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time since the Battle of New York and the reappearance of Loki, things had certainly changed. For instance, Tony never expected have Loki care enough to ask what was wrong, or tell him the family secret or have him offer his assistance in taking down a criminal web - well, alright, maybe that last part isn't so unexpected after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Having a God on Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my flash drive for about forever and a day. Written way before s3 was ever plotted out and the Avengers was a new box office hit. Sorry if it's shitty, but I have no inspiration to fix it. Plus I like this idea and enjoy the fact that if this ever did happen the world would burn. Bring on the marshmallows.

 

Tony is in the lab when Loki enters. The genius doesn't even look up from where he is working, use to the other's presence by now. In the time since the Battle of New York, the sending off of the two gods and the reappearance of them, things had certainly changed.

At first everything had seemed so cut and dry – Loki tried to invade the Earth, lost and was taken back home for punishment. But Tony had always been a bit wary of this explanation, considering that this supposedly _genius mischief god_ had plot holes the size the moon in his plan. Honestly, it was so obvious Tony is still shocked he had to actually _spell out_ his theory. Even with everything else he was juggling he picked up on it. People are idiots.

Then it turns out Loki's punishment is to be sent back to Earth to make amends because apparently the All Father is not all knowing, despite what the legends say. And of course shit hits the fan all at once – Clint threw an honest to god hissy fit and disappeared to who knows where, Natasha followed him, Steve went off to 'find himself' in this century and Bruce fled to the next third world country on his bucket list – and somehow Tony was the babysitter of one mischief god.

Thor fled in the first week to be with Jane after they got on like a house on fire. Also Tony may or may not have footage of Fury cursing in despair for humanity when he found this out.

So Loki entering his lab is no cause for alarm. Besides, this project has too much at stake to mess up.

“Anthony,” Loki greets.

Tony gives him a distracted nod.

Loki, use to this, amuses himself with the bots for a little before settling down to read.

Hours later Tony finally sits back with a sigh. Stage two is done. Three more stages to go before everything is ready.

“Anthony,” Loki repeats again.

“Huh?”

“It is time to consume something other than caffeine.”

Tony rubs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. “Order something if you're hungry, but I've got to continue.” He turns back to his screen.

Loki obviously decides otherwise because he walks over and lifts Tony from his chair, casually placing him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Put me down you fucking bastard!” Tony squirms, trying without luck to get away.

“I will put you down when there is food and we can discuss what is bothering you. Yes Anthony,” he cuts Tony off, “I have noticed and we are going to talk about it. Consider it payback for making me talk about Jotunheim.”

Tony stops struggling, but only because it is getting him nowhere. “That is completely different,” he exclaims, “that was all about helping you through those deplorable self-esteem issues of yours. You know, the issues that caused you to _almost destroy an entire race_! Strangely enough, I don't think my problem relates.”

“So you do not deny your problem?”

“Would you believe me if I did?”

Loki doesn't bother to dignify that with a response.

They end up in the kitchen, each with a container of curry between them, when Loki asks, “Well?”

Tony sighs and looks at Loki hard. “What do you feel about Thor?” he finally asks.

“Thor?” Loki lifts an elegant eyebrow, “you know how I feel about Thor. I think that he is a hard headed, dim, buffoon of an idiot who thinks with his hammer and not with his head.”

Tony nods. “And yet he's your brother and you would do anything to save him, including destroy those who tried to hurt him.”

“And yet,” Loki agrees.

They continue eating silence for the next few minutes before, “Tell me Anthony, I was under the impression that you were an only child. Where did you acquire such experience? You speak from authority, not merely speculation.”

Tony doesn't answer for a long time. “Officially I am.”

“Unofficially?”

“It's safer for us if it remains that way. We have enemies that would love another piece to use against us.”

“And one of these enemies is moving against your sibling now?” Loki guesses.

“Why do you care?” Tony asks sharply.

“Perhaps I would like to offer my assistance,” the god answers calmly.

“Why?” he asks again, still wary.

“Anthony,” Loki leans forward, resting his forearms on the table, “I do not believe you understand the extent of which you have helped me since I have come here. You have offered me your home, your companionship, your understanding, and, most importantly, your trust. I can count on a single hand those who have done the latter. That puts you into a unique category. I would like to repay you some of that if I may.”

Tony nods, carefully taking all of that in. It makes sense and it shows how much Loki cares. “How would you like to help take down a criminal mastermind and his web?” he asks.

Loki grins a sharp grin, reminiscent to a predator on the hunt. “It would be my pleasure, my dear,” he purrs darkly, furthering the analogy.

Tony grins.

Moriarty won't know what hit him.

  


 


End file.
